If I Had Only Known
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: In memory of the fallen. Songfic to Reba McEntire's If I Had Only Know


_ i If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain_

_I'd keep you out for hours in the storm /i _

Severus Snape led a laughing Lily Evans out into the rain. It was near midnight at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were sixth years, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. They had been studying in the library until the librarian kicked them out. Ever since age ten, the two had been best of friends. Severus, an abused, neglected child looking for the chance of friendship, and Lily, the ecstatic, brilliant girl looking for an explanation to the 'magic' she had been doing. Bored out of their minds, the two were sprinting through the rain for adventure in their overly tight schedules.

"Sev, where are we going?" Lily laughed as Severus dragged her along through the light drizzle of rain. "We are going to get soaked!"

"Lighten up, Lily. Even a prefect needs to have some fun every once in a while." She giggled as they splashed through a puddle.

"This is your idea of fun?"

"You're laughing aren't you?" He stopped, grinning madly. Lily was happy to see him smiling; it was something she had not seen in a long time. Stress from school and home got to the young man. They faced each other, water dripping off their eyelashes and clothes. For a moment, Severus stood still, staring at her.

"Yes, I'm laughing. Severus Snape made me laugh." Her smile stayed as his fingers brushed her cheek. Her eyes gave him permission.

Severus and Lily kissed beneath the rain that night for the first and last time of their lives. In that perfect moment, they had no idea what was to come. They did not know the next morning Severus would cross a line and loose Lily's friendship forever. They did not know the people they trusted would betray them. If they had only known.

_ i I would hold your hand  
Like a life line to my heart  
Underneath the thunder we'd be warm  
If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain /i _

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang walked hand in hand under a clear blue sky on the quiet afternoon after Halloween's ceremony. Cedric had been chosen to be Hogwarts' representative in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Cho had voiced her worries and now there was nothing to say. She was proud of him, of course. It was an honor to be chosen over then entire school to compete, but it was dangerous.

"Cedric, what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy you get this chance to prove yourself." He smiled at her.

"Really? All this time you were worrying over whether or not I would live, you were really expressing that you were happy I am competing," he teased. Someone really needed to get the girl some talking lessons. How hard was it to say, 'I'm proud of you'?

"How many people can say that they're dating a champion?" Cho stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. They walked a bit more, until a sudden downpour began to drench them. Cedric had been about to say something, but instead thunder cracked loud overhead.

"The sun is still shining! How can it be raining?" Cedric looked up at the sky, scolding. Cho giggled as they joined the other students running for cover.

"I guess there will be a rainbow." Cedric rolled his eyes and grasped her hand as they sprinted in. Once under the cover of Hogwarts they stared out a window on the rain spoiling a perfect day.

"Cho, no matter what happens...will you promise to love me?" Cho looked at him in surprise. They had never said 'I love you' before. "I know we said we wouldn't get that serious, but I do love you Cho."

"Cedric...I'm not sure if 'love' is the right word. Love is a big deal." She took a step back and released his hand. She saw his face fall, but he nodded. "I'm sorry. Maybe, if we are still dating next year. Cedric, please understand."

"I do. I'll wait for you." With a backdrop of rain hitting the window behind them, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

A perfect moment beneath a stormy sky. Neither expected this to end. They did not know that he did not have long to wait. She did not know she would never say those three words to him. They did not know they would never walk in the rain again with each other. If they had only known.

_ i If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again  
I'd memorize each thing you ever said /i _

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew sat around the Gryffindor Common Room. It was near three in the morning on the last night of their time at Hogwarts. Unfinished Butter beers and cakes lay between them. Their last day had been spent setting off pranks, making sure the Marauders' legacy never dies. In their seven years at Hogwarts, they had pulled better stunts, but never this many in one day.

"It's a good thing we can't get detention," a grinning James said. Sirius and Remus were demonstrating Professors' McGonagall and Slughorn reaction to the four boys convincing a group of naive first years to try to catch the candles floating in the great hall. The two professors walked in to see no less than fifty students jumping from table to table.

"The prank wasn't even that good," said Sirius after he finished 'lecturing' Peter.

"Everyone else thought it was brilliant."

"I still like the one we did after Christmas in our fifth year." James held his hand to his chest as if pledging. "Oh great genius of the Marauders four. We have played the greatest of pranks."

"Boo! Get off!" Sirius began throwing left over cookies at him.

"It was genius, though. Breaking into the teachers lounge to give them a present."

"I never knew our dear Professors did not like the color pink. I liked their new robes. And hats. And gloves. And hair." Peter was laughing hysterically now. James was acting confused, as if he really did not know why the teachers would not like pink outfits. Remus was rolling his eyes and Sirius was still chunking anything in his reach at his best friend.

"We've had some pretty crazy years haven't we?" Remus played with his hands looking at the floor. He was really going to miss Hogwarts. Here, he was just another kid. In the real world, he was a werewolf. Sirius seemed to read his mind.

"Ah, come on Moony, things aren't going to be that bad. I can't wait to begin a life...on my own. Get a pretty girl, settle dow-" This time Sirius was pelted with food.

"Is all you think about women?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, don't you? All James thinks about is Lily. All Remus thinks about is...well...Remus who do you think about? I mean, you're in the same boat as Wormy."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Padfoot. I am more mature than all three of you. I don't need to fawn over girls to be happy." Remus bit into a Pumpkin Pastry. "We have had some crazy years." The other three nodded in agreement. A moment passed when all that was to be heard was wrappers tearing.

"We need to have a Marauder pact."

"A what?" Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at James in confusion.

"You know, like a no matter what thing. Hands in. Repeat after me. I, an honorary Marauder, pledge to keep this law."

"I, an honorary Marauder, pledge to keep this law," chorused the group.

"Of pranks and pestering,"

"Of mayhem and mischief,"

"Of being up to no good,"

"Of staying up late,"

"Peter!? Everyone stays up late!"

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything."

"We pledge to honor each other, stand behind each other, be trustworthy, and never fail to help a mauderer in need. We will always be there for each other. Prongs!"

"Padfoot!"

"Moony!"

"Ummm...Wormtail."

"Marauders!" All four yelled this together, throwing their hands into the air.

A last moment of friendship; a last moment of honesty. They did not know was that one of their own would betray them. They did not know one would live in Azkaban for twelve years. They did not know werewolves would face persecution. They did not know they would all die at the hand of Voldemort. If they had only know.

_ i And on those lonely nights  
I could think of them once more  
Keep your words alive inside my head  
If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again /i  
_

Fred and George Weasley watched as people scattered to fight. This was what they had worked and looked forward to all these years, avenging those who had died. They would have Death Eaters at their wands, begging for mercy. The two were rather good at magic, even if they did have a reputation for slacking off.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The two exchanged a long look. As twins they had always had a connect most siblings do not. Both could sense the other's fear.

"You're not ready."

"Neither are you!"

"So?"

"So, what are we going to do about it? We've defied teachers…and parents, but never death. Well, you have." George shrugged, self consciously rubbing the earless side of his head. 

"It's not the same. This is it. No more Voldemort. We have to win!" Again, they looked at each other.

"Yeah. We have to win." They high-fived and turned to get their jobs from Shacklebolt and McGonagall, the first step towards the fight. They found out they would be in two different groups. Fred and Percy would be together inside the castle, and George would be with his father and Bill outside. Their mother kept kissing them and wishing them luck. She was in tears already; all of her children, even though her youngest was forbidden, would be fighting.

"See you on the other side."

"The winning side." The two shook hands, but ended up in a full body hug.

"Never back down, George!"

"Never. If I die, I will take as many down with me as I can," said George valiantly.

"Same here. Though, I always pictured myself dieing laughing at you in my old age," grinned Fred.

"You want to be laughed to death?"

Both boys broke out in laughter before going their separate ways. Best friends and brothers to the end. They did not know they would never speak again. They did not know one would die with his last wish. If they had only known.

_ i You were the treasure in my hand  
You were the one who always stood beside me /i _

Lord Voldemort looked at the woman bowing at his feet. No other Death Eater had ever been so loyal. Except for a few that were dead or going to be dead. Bellatrix Lestrange had never faltered in her faith in him. Her husband was not near as faithful, but she brought out the best in him.

"Bella. Look up at me."

"Yes, master." A fierce look in her eyes told him he had her full attention, as always.

"You alone are the most faithful of my followers. You alone will be honored above all others when we win this battle."

"Thank you master. Thank you!" Her heart swelled, knowing she made her master, husband, and family proud.

"I ask of you one thing. Find me Harry Potter. There is no one else I trust with this task. Do not kill him, just bring him to me."

"When master?"

"We leave tonight. We are going to Hogwarts to take the castle. From there I will rule." Bellatrix gave a proud and wicked smile.

A moment between master and slave. A plotting moment of trust. They did not know that they would both die the following day. At least she would die loyal to him. They did not know that they would make a wrong move that would cost them their lives. If they had only know.

_  
So unaware I foolishly believed  
That you would always be there  
But then there came a day  
And I turned my head and you slipped away /i _

Alastor Moody sat in the Headmaster's office awaiting the Headmaster himself. Nothing much had happened, but sometimes he dropped by to talk to a good friend. Merlin knows both of them needed it. War causes stress on oneself if they are not careful. Albus Dumbledore entered the room in a merry conversation with his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall. Catching sight of their visitor, they stopped to welcome him.

"I forgot you were coming today. Is it seven already?" Dumbledore checked his watch before waving his wand for tea.

"I guess I ought to be going. Just do not forget about that paperwork, Albus. I do not need Dolores Umbridge on my back." Minerva still was bitter towards what happened between her and the Ministry official last school year.

"Stay, stay, Minerva. The more the merrier." Alastor could not argue; he and Minerva had been friends since their schooling at Hogwarts. She took up Albus's offer and took a seat on his sofa.

"How's the hand?" Moody asked gruffly. Albus waved the blacked thing with a cheerful smile.

"Only you could make light of a burned limb, Albus."

"Ah, but Minerva, we must make the best of the time we have here. I think of it as something…unique about me being." Alastor smirked at his cheerfulness, but Minerva frowned.

"Would you quit with the foreboding death?"

"He was just making a joke. It has to do with defying death. I know I do it." Alastor chuckled.

"Still, I do not like it when he mentions death."

"What were you going on about when you came in anyway?"

"I was just reminding Albus to sigh some paperwork. I gave it to him three weeks ago. How long does it take you to just sign your name?"

"I forget," said Dumbledore simply.

"The greatest wizard of the century cannot remember to sign a piece of paper?"

"That is what you are for, dear. What would I do without you?" Minerva rolled her eyes as Alastor continued to laugh at their friend's innocent act.

"I'm sure you would get along fine. I would be worried if both of you were gone." Her grim words brought them back to reality.

"You'll never have to worry about that. We are always here for you." Albus patted her on the knee and Moody gave an encouraging smile.

"I know."

The comfort of friends would only stay for a few more months. The trust and love in the room between the three had always been there. None expected it to vanish. They did not know that soon, only one would be there to carry on, living without the people she trusted and adored. They did not know how they would be separated, each at their own time. If they had only known. __

i If I had only known  
It was my last night by your side  
I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn /i 

Andromeda Tonks lay down beside her husband, Ted. Their daughter, Nymphadora had announced this morning that she and her husband, Remus Lupin, were pregnant with a boy. The overjoyed family celebrated with dinner and then spent the evening talking about their youth. Andromeda could not wait until her grandson was born. She smiled to herself. Ted removed his reading glasses and set down the book he was reading.

"Knut for your thoughts, dear?"

"Just thinking about when we found out I was pregnant with 'Dora."

"I was scared to death." They both laughed, drifting back into yesterday.

"We both were. I know 'Dora is." Ted closed the distance between them, wrapping her into his arms. "I am still. She might be having a child of her own, but she is still my baby girl." Andromeda sighed.

"Nymphadora will be a wonderful mother, just like the one that raised her."

"I know, but this war..." Ted knew this was coming. She had not said anything to the to-be-parents about having a child in the middle of the war. "I don't want to loose anyone. Anyone, Ted, anyone."

"'Dromeda, this war is going to cost us, but I promise no matter what you will always find love in your family." His wife sighed at the comfort of his words. He always knew what to say to make her happy.

"I know you will always be there for me. I have never doubted that." She met his silent lips with hers. Worry never left her mind, but she wished she could stay forever in the comfort of his arms.

They slept closer than ever that night, entranced, in love. They did not know he would have to leave tomorrow and never see his wife again. They did not know their daughter and son-in-law would meet the same end. If they had only known.

_ i And when you'd smile at me  
I would look into your eyes  
And make sure you know my love  
For you goes on and on /i _

A baby lay on the floor giggling at his mother's changing face. His father watched from the doorway to the bedroom. Nymphadora tickled and teased Ted; her smile widening with every laugh that came from his body. Remus wore an identical smile. That was the same smile she had worn the first time they had kissed, when he proposed, when she announced she was pregnant, and when Ted had been born.

"I've got your toes! What are you going to do now?" Ted shrieked in glee at his mum's antics.

"Daddy will save you!" Remus stepped in, wrapping his arms around his wife. Ted loved this. The three played and laughed together, letting the tension and fear be pushed back for later. Moments like these were few and hard to come by. Soon, Ted fell asleep in his mother's loving arms.

"He looks like you." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Remus heard her loud and clear.

"Right." Ted's hair flashed purple in his sleep.

"Besides that. I can tell he's going to be his father's son."

"You don't know that." Nymphadora leaned against his chest to where he was holding both her and the baby.

"I hope he is. A perfect gentleman; a perfect husband; a perfect father. I love you both." She looked up at her husband, her now blue eyes met his. A fierce strength that defined her shined through her eyes. Remus had always said he had fallen in love with her eyes first. You could see her through those eyes. The loving, strong, beautiful woman that made up her being.

"I wish you knew how much I loved you."

"If it's anything like I love you, then I have a pretty good idea how you feel."

They sat in a perfect moment, love shining through. A happy family. They did not know one man could ruin it all. They did not know they would die in the last battle for their son's freedom and life. If they had only known.

_  
i If I had only known  
The love I would've shown  
If I had only known /i _

**A/N:** So, what'cha think? I hope it wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it as canon as possible and honor the fallen. (Yes, even Voldemort and Bella). R&R! Thanks!


End file.
